Sweet as sugar- CokexCola
these kittens belong to Electriss&Abagail Next generation CokexCola Coke had had a crush on Cola from the moment he laid eyes on her. He tried showing it many different ways, but each time he did Cola didn't seem to notice. He started giving up on the thoughtbof ever getting together with her... Until he had a talk with Kiki. She assured him that Cola liked him too, he just needed to try harder. So finally, he got over his fear and confronted Cola about his feelings for her. Cola finally accepted his feelings and she in turn told him about hers. But they weren't ready for kittens just yet. A couple weeks after Maka became pregnant, Cola found she was pregnant too. Coke was overjoyed by the fact that he was going to be a father. When they finally found their home, Cola loved the thought that her babies would grow up in a safe place. A couple weeks after Maka's pups were born, Cola's kittens came into the world. Three little kitties, Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx. Personalities Cynder: Cynder is an adventurous kitty. She's a wild card and very unpredictable. She's always off doing some crazy scheme or just running around. She is a ball of endless energy, and very free spirited. She likes to be large and in charge, rarely doing what others tell her to. She and Nikki butt heads alot. Spyro: Spyro is a calm kitten. He's very obedient, always doing what his parents tell him too. He loves to help others and is always trying to find ways to pitch in. He loves playing. He is a sweet pup with a heart of gold. Sparx: He's rather cocky and big headed. He's not exactly narcissistic, but he is a bit full of himself. He is the strongest out of his siblings, and seemingly good at everything he does. He's used to always getting his way, and when he doesn't, he gets very shocked and surprised. Appearances Cynder: She is mostly white with brown paws and white toes. She has a strange diamonds shaped pattern on his forged and has brown rings around her eyes. Her tail looks like a ringtailed monkey, she has brown bands on her tail and her tip is brown as well. Her eyes are green. She wears a black collar with silver diamonds. Spyro: He is mostly brown with a white muzzle and chest. He has white splotches on his sides and one on his cheek. His eyes are blue. His collar is a purple color. Sparx: He is all white with the only other color being brown and it's on his legs, a band right above his paws. It kind of looks like he'd wearing leg warmers. His eyes are blue. His collar is yellow. Trivia Crushes Cynder: Spyro: Sparx: family Coke: dad Cola: mom Friends TBD Fears Cynder: like her parents, she's scared of big dogs. Spyro: he's scared of the dark. Sparx: secretly, he's scared of big amounts of water Random * They are all named after characters from The Legend of Spyro. * Cynder hates getting wet, she loves being covered in mud. * Spyro is the youngest, but he's the most mature. * Sparx is always making Snide comments. * Sparx is a little bit scared of his mother, she is a force to be reckoned with. Category:Abby's pups Category:Abby's pups and kitties Category:Female Category:Male Category:Males Category:Kittens Category:Kitten Category:Future Generation